Nanna-Fiora Kroos
Name: Nanna-Fiora Kroos Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5'8" Weight: 164lbs Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Black Kills: One or None Weapon: Kel-Tec KSG Appearance: Nanna-Fiora is the only child of a Swedish/French mother and a Ghanaian/German father, giving her a dark brown skin tone. Despite her family living in America for two generations, she retains a notable accent. Her eyes are a hazel colour, and her eyebrows are kept neatly trimmed. She enjoys using makeup, almost always wearing mascara, eyeliner and blush at the very least, but she has a particular affinity for lipstick and nail polish, having a shelf in her room dedicated solely to them. Nanna-Fiora is very proud of her hair, and tries to keep it in good condition at all times. It is naturally black and curly, and currently reaches somewhere around her elbows, framing her face with the fringe brushed to the right. She prefers to dress conservatively if she can help it, as she hates drawing attention to her rather curvy figure, with the majority of her weight distributed to her bust and hips. She favours turtlenecks, cardigans and jackets, even when it’s warm, and prefers long skirts to anything else. On Announcement Day, Nanna-Fiora was wearing a dark green turtleneck underneath a black faux leather jacket. She also wore a black, knee length skirt with a belt, and red tights with a pattern of primroses in black. She also wore her white badminton trainers, owing to her regular black plimsolls having been stolen the night before. Interests: Nanna-Fiora’s biggest interest is astronomy. She’s been fascinated by space ever since she was a child, which grew into an even greater interest in the movements of the stars and planets as she went into her teenage years. Every evening, she spends a couple of hours looking through her telescope in the attic, occasionally moving it into the garden during the warmer months. She has also recently developed an interest in astrology through the influence of her friends, although this is mostly just an interest in learning about the practice; she refuses to believe there is any accuracy in astrology. During her early teens, Nanna-Fiora wanted to find a physical activity to take part in that would allow her to relieve stress, but that would also limit her interactions with those students who gave her the most grief at school. She settled on badminton, but found that she legitimately enjoyed the sport, and participates in a badminton club after school every Tuesday and Thursday. She also enjoys singing, finding it relaxing and serving as a different form of stress relief to her badminton practice. She is part of the school choir, although she personally has dreams of forming an acapella group at some point in the future. History: Nanna-Fiora lives with her parents, David, a waste collector currently in his second term of military service, and Sagah, a barista, as well as a cockatiel named Henry, and a frog named Vivaldi. The Kroos family is close-knit, with both parents encouraging Nanna-Fiora with her interests, David often joining Nanna-Fiora when she stargazed and Sagah accompanying her with her vocal exercises. She admires and respects them a lot, and David’s current absence has made her even more sullen and standoffish than usual. Throughout her life, Nanna-Fiora and her family have suffered from abuse and insults from the more bigoted members of the community. As a child and in her early teens, Nanna-Fiora would often retaliate with insults and swears of her own, which would end up getting her into trouble alongside her aggressor. Since then she has tried to brush off any abuse that comes her way, although in the rare case it turns physical she won’t hesitate to fight back, and when she does end up getting herself into arguments, she’s incredibly stubborn but well-spoken. She still holds a lot of resentment for the fact that she would frequently be punished for trying to defend herself when other people attacked her, however, and holds absolutely no respect for any authority figures that let this happen, which bleeds into a general lack of trust towards teachers and anyone else she is supposed to look up to. As far as Nanna-Fiora sees it, the root of these issues is with the current American regime, disillusioned with it after seeing that her fighting back against racial abuse was punished to the same degree as the abuse itself. She holds a deep-seated desire to rebel against it, as she believes that with it still in place, she'll never be seen as anything more than a second-class citizen. When Nanna-Fiora was 15, she was diagnosed with a mild form of kleptomania, which generally manifests in her removing useless and abandoned trinkets from around the school and putting them in her bag. She is normally good at resisting the impulse to steal from other people, but her kleptomania is notably affected by her mood and mental state. When she's particularly upset and stressed out, she's more liable to steal stationery and food from people - particularly those who've offended her recently - or even small items from convenience stores, which she has yet to be caught doing. Nanna-Fiora feels incredibly guilty whenever this happens, which has the unfortunate side-effect of putting her in an even worse mood than before. Nanna-Fiora’s dream is to go into the sciences when she graduates, either in the field of astronomy - her great love - or biology, the subject she does the best at in school by a long margin. The majority of her attention whilst studying goes to her biology classes, and she can occasionally be found in the school library looking over biology textbooks and any homework she has due. She has recently even started to take care of a frog thanks to a topic at school where they were studying amphibians, and keeps it in a well-sized terrarium in her room. Personality: Nanna-Fiora is generally terse and aloof, preferring to keep to herself; most conversations with her are brief and end after a few sentences. She’s quiet and well-spoken, and good at ignoring jibes and insults most of the time, simply getting on with what she’s doing. However, if she does end up getting into an argument, she refuses to back down when she believes she’s right, always aiming to have the last word. Nanna-Fiora has a strong desire to rebel against the current American regime, wanting to be seen as more than a second-class citizen, but has no clue how she would be able to do so to any great effect. Reputation: Nanna-Fiora has a very small circle of friends, and is otherwise disliked or avoided by most of the rest of the student body. Due to being incredibly un-American, she is a big target for her classmates with bigoted and racist views, whilst her aloof and often grumpy personality turn away more neutral parties. She also suffers from kleptomania, and whilst she very rarely steals anything more than useless and abandoned trinkets, it doesn’t help her reputation amongst her peers. The above biography is as written by Pippin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Pippin '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''Kel-Tec KSG (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Derrick Thomson 'Enemies: 'Cybil Price 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Nanna-Fiora, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Tip On The Tightrope *RED or DEAD *Seek A Way Out! *You Found It! *...And An Ending After: *Tom Kwan's Computer Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nanna-Fiora Kroos. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters